


I Dean

by Mybaderbrainday



Series: We Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, Fixated Dean, It's just filthy porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Samcest, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybaderbrainday/pseuds/Mybaderbrainday
Summary: To begin with they didn't really make much more of it; the possibilities of imprinting and having identical android twins, that is. They were too caught up in the novelty of it all; the fact that they both had a perverted incestious kink for each other. And quite frankly, having sex with the real thing was always more exciting than having sex with their androids (even if imprinted).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second time publishing and second part of my android series. I seriously don't know what happened here... I may have overdone it on this one? I'm still blushing slightly when I read this. Am I really this fixated? Ha, nooo it's Dean who's fixated! Not me.. :DDD
> 
> Anyway, you have been warned...
> 
> Excellent Beta work by 'Coplins' on this one. (I may have added a few mistakes on my own since the first time around though)

“Please! Pretty ...please?” Dean pleads and sneaks up behind his brother, sliding his arms around his waist. Dean’s hands strokes up and down Sammy's abdomen and one hand slides under Sammy’s shirt going straight for one of his brother’s nipples. He knows it's a dirty trick but “all's fair in love, war and sex” isn't it? And Dean really wants sex! Not just the mind-blowing sex he and his brother have had since the revelation a few months back. No, he wants to watch Sammy have sex with his Android SAM. They have both imprinted on each other's androids by now. It was all very fascinating, but sometimes Dean couldn't help thinking, that maybe it was enough with one obnoxious stubborn headed Sam? But then again, it was one of the things he loved about his brother. Besides, there was always android DEAN that could pick fights with SAM when he didn't have the energy for it.

To begin with they didn't really make much more of it; the possibilities of imprinting and having identical android twins, that is. They were too caught up in the novelty of it all; the fact that they both had a perverted incestious kink for each other. And quite frankly, having sex with the real thing was always more exciting than having sex with their androids (even if imprinted).

They’ve been living together in Dean’s house for two months now, and they had discussed the amazing opportunities Of having two “Sam” and two “Dean” many times. They just hadn’t really gotten around to  _ 'exploring' _ it yet. They once had had their androids SAM and DEAN have sex with each other in front of them, and both of them had found that strangely arousing. That show had ended up in some pretty hot sex with each other, but not including the androids.

Now however, Dean had been relentlessly nagging Sammy to have sex with android SAM, so that he could watch them. The nagging has been going on for weeks. Strangely enough Sammy refuses. He says it’s gross to have sex with himself. Dean made some remark that; "It couldn't possibly be any grosser than having sex with his own brother..." Strangely enough that comment hadn't helped his case?

That's why he now found himself playing every dirty trick in the book to get what he wanted. He really couldn't imagine anything more exciting and hot than watching his sexy brother having sex with the identical and sexy android. It was in every way Dean’s idea of sex heaven!

Dean squeezes Sammy’s nipple gently while making sure there’s no way his brother can ignore the stiff arousal he’s pressing up against Sammy’s ass. He squeezes the nipple a little harder and gets a slight whimper out of Sammy, who’s trying to turn around in order to kiss him, but his obnoxious brother is not going to get away that easy today. Dean presses his body closer up Sammy’s back, forcing Sammy closer to the counter, while placing Sammy’s hands firmly on the kitchen counter surface.

“You are not kissing me until you kiss ’you’.” Dean whispers in Sammy’s ear, and nibbles at his earlobe only the tiniest little bit―something he knows drives his Sammy nuts. Sure enough, Sammy instantly gasps sharp and deep.

“Oh, shit Dean, that's not fair. You know what that does to me,” Sammy pants with a strained voice. ”Having sex with myself. I just don't think I can do it? Watching me doesn’t turn me on, you know?”

“Yeah, you keep telling me that but honestly if I looked like that―” Dean says and strokes his brothers firm abdomen again “―I wouldn’t ever stop having sex with myself, but that’s just me… besides, that's irrelevant because I turn you on...Right?” Dean continues with a grin.

“Yeah…?” Sammy agrees, not really knowing where his brother is going with this. Except that he’s pushing just about every button there is to push just to drive drive him all kinds of crazy.

Dean isn’t waiting for an answer before he slips his other hand down Sammy’s pants palming the huge erection he finds there, stroking it teasingly.

“Oh, fuck, you are so hard already,” Dean says and drops to his knees behind his brother. Sammy tries to turn around again, thinking maybe Dean’s going to use that dirty mouth of his on his hard dick. Dean makes it very clear though, that Sammy isn't to move. Instead Dean unbuttons and pulls Sammy’s pants down to his ankles and starts kneading Sammy’s ass with his hands.

“I'm going to eat your ass out,” Dean states as he parts Sammy’s ass cheeks to access what he desperately wants a taste of. He hears Sammy make a squeaky sound above his head―not really a sound fit for a grown man―but nevertheless a receipt of his approval; That, and the fact that he’s bending forward over the counter pushing his ass out for Dean, presenting himself. “Oh fuck, Sammy! I love your ass. It’s so tight and sensitive,” Dean's dirty mouth mumbles before he teasingly laps at Sammy’s entrance.

“You just love it when I eat your ass out, don't you?” he asks before he starts working his tongue with a purpose. The response from Sammy is exactly what he expected. Sammy groans, pants, and pleads.

“Please touch me. I can't take this… Please,” Sammy pants, once again trying to turn around even though Dean’s hands on his ass are holding him firmly in place. Dean pauses and looks up at Sam's awkwardly turned head.

“Are you going to kiss SAM now?” Dean asks with his worst shiteating grin.

“Oh, fuck you. Yes! Okay, all right. Anything, just don't stop what you are doing.”

Dean calls out for SAM and in a minute the android is there besides them. Dean orders the machine to get undressed, and it does so without any complaints except for a little nearly audible sigh that might have been a slight protest, It was imprinted on his obnoxious brother after all…

“SAM! I want you and Sammy to make love to each other, if that's alright with you?” Dean really doesn’t have to ask, but ever since the android had been imprinted it seemed like the right thing to do.

“Yeah, if it's alright with Sammy I guess it's alright with me,” SAM answers and steps up to Sammy’s side. SAM slides an arm around Sammy’s waist and leans in to kiss him. The kiss makes Sammy moan, and now that Dean has let go of Sammy’s ass the two identical men turn towards each other and meet in a deep wanting kiss. Dean’s happy to see that Sammy doesn’t seem to find kissing himself to be gross --at all. Not judging from the content groaning noises he’s making.

Dean leans back and shoves himself backwards a few feet to get a better view of the couple, now pressing their impressing hard ons into each other's groins in search of stimulation. Both men are groaning and moaning into each other's kisses and stroking each other's torsos. SAM quickly rids Sammy of his shirt.

“SAM! Can you continue the work I started at rimming Sammy’s ass, please?” Dean says with a hoarse voice, while he's quickly getting undressed.

SAM turns Sammy against the counter again, placing him a few feet out and making him lean onto the counter for support. Sammy finally steps out of his pants before SAM spreads Sammy’s legs and dives in to lick Sammy’s ass. “Oh fuck!” Sammy pants as the tongue starts licking and fucking his ass.

“Yeah! You are kind of good at that,” Dean says when he's moving up to kneel in front of Sammy. He grabs Sammy’s hard cock and licks the shiny full head, and Sammy answers with a loud moan. Dean starts sucking and it’s clear from the noises Sammy makes that he isn't going to last long. Within only minutes Sammy shoots his load down Dean's welcoming throat. SAM, still working on Sammy’s ass, has advanced two fingers deep in that tight and clenching hole, even though Sammy’s sensitized from the orgasm, SAM doesn't seem to be all that bothered with the small whining noises of pain that escapes Sammy’s throat , and even when SAM punches one more finger in there, the noises are pretty soon replaced with sounds of pleasure again.

“Oh, God, someone fuck me!” Sammy wheezes out, swinging his ass from side to side hoping to be filled with one of those dicks soon. Dean is so hard from watching his brother squirm under the androids treatment that he nearly forgets what Sammy asked for, but eventually grabs a tube of lube from the kitchen counter , pushes SAM out of the way, and starts greasing Sammy’s hole and his own dick up with lube. Then he hands it to SAM who seems to know what to do without any instructions.

Dean carefully places his dick against Sammy's prepped hole and starts pushing in slow and steady. SAM moves up to Sammy’s head and places comforting kisses on his head, before Sammy straightens up slightly to kiss him back. Dean groans, signalling that he's finally fully buried inside Sammy’s ass. He starts thrusting at a slow pace. Obviously too slow for Sammy who's urging him on with an outstretched hand behind him grabbing onto Dean’s hip, urging him to go deeper and faster. SAM, still standing up at Sammy’s head, strokes his slicked dick up and down while studying Dean working his dick in and out of Sammy’s ass.

"Oh, fuck! I'm not going to last looking at that gorgeous cock while doing this. Dean pulls out and signals Sam to switch places. When Dean now finally had gotten Sammy to agree to this. He didn't want it to be over before it nearly had started.

“Come here, SAM. Your turn!” Dean says and SAM takes Dean’s place behind Sammy. He drags his cock up and down the ass crack a few times before pushing his enormous cockhead inside. Sammy bites down a painful growl. Dean strokes Sammy’s back with soothing sounds. And pretty soon the android pushes in deeper, one inch at a time. Dean kisses Sammy’s face softly while talking words of praise.

“You are doing so good for me... taking that huge cock of yours. You are taking it so good!” When the painful noises have subsided Dean straightens up again and moves to get a better view of his brothers ass. The sight of SAM’s cock in that tight hole almost makes him come right there and then. He squeezes it back though. This is something he wants to watch, and watch closely. SAM starts moving faster in and out, and Dean has a hard time getting his legs to stop shaking underneath him. He can't remember ever being so turned on. SAM thrusts harder now, and Dean can't help but slide one hand over Sammy’s ass in between him and SAM’s thrusting hips. The feeling of SAM’s cock sliding in and out slapping against his hand with every thrust makes Dean delirious with lust.

“Oh, fuck! You should see this Sammy. It's fucking gorgeous; the two most beautiful things in the world your cock and your ass... Jesus,” Dean pants and strokes himself slowly.

“Yeah! So when are you guys going to start fucking me for real then?” Sammy asks pushing back, evidently ready for some more action. SAM gets it, tightens his grip on Sammy’s hips and start pounding in and out his ass, getting some pretty desperate growls of pleasure from the sweaty man in front of him. Sammy’s hold on the counter is slipping and he’s getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. SAM’s thrusts gets more furious, and he starts to make the noises that signals he's about to come any second. Dean slides one hand down SAM's ass and gently grabs the androids balls when he feels the tightening and the twitch that signals that SAM’s releasing his load into Sammy’s ass. SAM pants blissfully until he withdraws slowly, and the sight presented to Dean is something he’ll secretly cherish forever. Sammy’s fucked out ass, a small drop of the androids cum oozing out, makes Dean drop to his knees again, lapping desperately at Sammy’s ass.

“Jesus Dean! you have an obsession with my hole. You know that, don't you?” Sammy chuckles when he feels Dean's mouth licking and sucking his ass.

“I know! But if you could see this, so would you. That come sipping out of you… Jesus,” Dean pants unable to get coherent speech out his mouth.

“Better fill me up some more then,” Sammy says and wiggles his ass invitingly waiting for Deans cock. Dean isn’t late to comply. He pushes his hard cock urgently inside and starts thrusting furiously.

“Oh, fuck I'm not gonna last,” Dean states with a strained voice. SAM has reached down to jack Sammy’s cock that’s fully hard again. With loud growls and Dean's name on his lips Sammy comes a second time from Dean fucking him and SAM jacking him off perfectly.

Sammy’s second orgasm squeezing Dean's cock, and the sounds of his brother coming again is enough to push Dean over the top. He shoots his load up Sammy’s ass with a moan and a "Fuck Sammy so fucking good to me!".

After a few paralyzed moments, Dean carefully eases out and instantly drops to his knees to watch the show Sammy’s ass is presenting. He wonders if he's conditioned, like Pavlov's dogs to drop to his knees as soon as he sees Sammy's ass? He doesn't really ponder on the subject for long though. Pretty soon he's giving in on his urges and makes some content humming noises while licking Sammy clean again.

“I'm not sure who's the bigger slut here, me having my ass fucked or you eating my ass?” Sammy giggles softly.

"Oh, I’m definitely the bigger slut here," Dean answers with a smirk "...but next time we'll bring DEAN into play and maybe that can even things out a bit...?” he continues and gets rewarded with an approving gasp from Sammy before all three of them stumble into the shower.

 

“Next time in the bedroom… Okay?” Sammy asks as he stretches his sore back out, "we don't want to outwear those old man's knees, after all" he adds with a snicker and a wink.

“Uhm, Yeah good idea! Your ass will be the death of me, or at least my knees!” Dean replies and smacks an affectionate hand at his brother's ass, with a laugh.


End file.
